Jester (Player)
Background The Jester is the sixth competitor to enter the dungeon, however they were previously Lady Luck's assistant and a potential enemy/boss for the other competitors. They are an orange die, and wears a jester hat and pointy shoes. Gameplay Limit Break: "Snap!" Matching cards can be used for free (lasting until the end of your turn). Please notice that to properly use it, you need to press the 'discard' button on your right, which will be turned into a red 'Snap' button. Special Ability: Each time you use an equipment, another one takes its place. You may only have 3 equipment available at a time, until you run out of cards in your deck (the remainder will be shuffled and available in the following turn). Some episodes have "Finale" cards which are only available as the last card in your deck if you have played or discarded all of them during the turn. If you have 2 or more of the same equipment, you can discard them. It seems that there is no limit to the number of cards the Jester can have in their deck. Unlocking the Jester To unlock the Jester as a playable character, you must defeat them on every floor; after defeating them on all 5 floors, you will fight them as a boss. After defeating them as a boss, they join the other dice as a playable character. Tips * It is quite good to have many cards that can be used without wasting dice, since you'll have many cards, but not many dice. Therefore, an 'attack and return dice', Bump (which adds +1 to dice), Duplicate, Lockpick, Juggling Ball, and other cards that make it so you use the card, but keep your dice. * Cards such as Lockpick that divide 1 dice to 2 dice are very useful, as many attacks will do the same amount of damage no matter the value of the dice you put in it. * Bump is another good way to generate dice, as putting a 6 in will return the 6 and give you a 1. When Bump is upgraded, you can use a 6 to make two 1s or turn a 5 into a 6 and a 1. * It is also recommended to search for high damaging cards, because of the low damage cards the Jester starts with. * Don't take any cards you find in chests without thinking first! Some cards are nearly useless for you, so you will be stuck with them in a battle, forcing you to waste your dice for nothing. * You can destroy cards, usually in the shop. ** This may sound counterintuitive, but you can get unwanted equipment from leveling up, and sometimes it's a better idea to trash it. Otherwise, if you have improved your deck, it can be a hassle to keep drawing your starting cards. On the other hand, the fewer of a card type in your hand, the less likely you'll draw more than 1 and be able to use Delete on them. Category:Competitors Jester Levels Episodes Episode 1: Jester's Journey Keep your cards close to your chest... oh yeah, by the way, you have cards now. * Standard Rules. Episode 2: Not Just a Jester A straightforward adventure for a straightforward warrior. But you're a jester so, uh... * Standard Rules. You start with only one card: Sword. The equipment you get tends to be the same as the Warrior. Ability to see upcoming cards is replaced with Combat Roll, the same as the Warrior's special ability (reroll a dice up to 3 times per turn) Limit Break is Fury At level 2, gain a dice. At level 3, your choice of Spiked Shield OR Boomerang At level 4, gain a dice. At level 5, your choice of Shield Bash OR Upgrade equipment. At level 6, gain a dice. Episode 3: Losers, Weepers Hey, wouldn't it be cool if you stole ALL of an enemy's equipment, every time you fought? Let's find out! * After defeating an enemy, keep all of their equipment. New Delete skills destroys cards permanently. You keep the enemy's equipment as cards, whether you want it or not. The Delete skill charges up with dice. Ability to see upcoming cards replaced with Delete special ability. Limit break replaced with Magic Trick, which discards current hand. Starting deck is the same as Episode 1. At level 2, gain a dice. At level 3, gain a Duplicate card. At level 4, gain a dice. At level 5, your choice between Deleting a card and Upgrading a card. At level 6, gain a dice. Episode 4: The Elimination Round You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. * Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. Starting deck, Limit Break, special ability, and level rewards are the same as Episode 1. Episode 5: Parallel Universe Woah, everything's different! * Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. Starting deck is: * Kapow x 4 * Blammo x 3 * Sour Candy x 2 Limit break and special ability are the same as Episode 1. Level 2 reward is your choice of 1 from 2 of the following: * Slapsies x 2 and Hijinx * Evil Laugh x 2 and Flying Skull * Ruff Ruff Ruff x 2 and Woof Woof Woof * Melody x 2 and Harmony * Front Line x 2 and Battering Ram Level 3 reward is Subdivide card. Level 4 reward is your choice of 1 from 2 of the following: * Call for Backup Warrior? * Call for Backup Witch? * Call for Backup Inventor? Level 5 reward is your choice of Call for Backup Thief? OR Call for Backup Robot? OR Delete a card. Level 6 reward is Subdivide card. Episode 6: Bonus Round Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... * Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. Starting deck is the same as Episode 5, plus your choice of 1 from 2 (or 3, if Hard Mode is unlocked) of the following finale cards: * Action! * Big Moment * Laugh Track * Dice Cannon * Grand Finale * Punchline * Encore Limit break and special ability are the same as Episode 1. Level 2 reward is your choice of 1 from 2 of the following: * Slapsies x 2 and Hijinx * Evil Laugh x 2 and Flying Skull * Ruff Ruff Ruff x 2 and Woof Woof Woof * Snowflake x 2 and Ice Shatter * Spark x 2 and Flame Blast * Liquorice x 2 and Detonator * Buzzer x 2 and High Voltage * Deflect x 2 and Shield Bash Level 3 reward is a random choice of Subdivide or Duplicate Level 4 reward is your choice of 1 from 2 of the following: * Warrior Card * Witch Card * Inventor Card Warrior Card offered is either Call for Backup Warrior or Call for Backup Warrior? Witch Card offered is either Call for Backup Witch or Call for Backup Witch? Inventor Card offered is either Call for Backup Inventor or Call for Backup Inventor? Level 5 reward is your choice of a Thief Card OR a Robot Card OR Delete a Card. Thief Card offered is either Call for Backup Thief or Call for Backup Thief? Robot Card offered is either Call for Backup Robot or Call for Backup Robot? Level 6 reward is a random choice of Subdivide or Duplicate (the same that was offered as a Level 3 reward). Quotes Initial Description: "I've turned on my former boss, Lady Luck herself, and joined a hapless band of dice people. I have no regrets! I hope!" Middle Description: "You may remember me from all those fights where I was a cool enemy! But I'm glad to be a giant fighting dice now. This is fine." Endgame Description: "Hello there! I've made my bed, and now I'm going to burn it down! The bed is a metaphor for the dungeons!" Post Endgame Description: "I'm glad I can leave now, but I lived in the dungeons for hundreds of years. You can't blame me for getting homesick sometimes..."